Last Present
by Ren Choi
Summary: Jongin sangat menyayangi appanya. Setiap kado yang diberikannya berdasarkan pada ketulusan dengan harapan agar sang appa bangga padanya dan mau memakainya. Tetapi bagaimana jika kado yang diberikannya sama dengan kado yang diberikan oleh sang hyung?


**Title : Last Present**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin (Kai of EXO)**

**Other Cast : Kim Jongdae, Kim Jonghyun, Do Kyungsoo, Jung Soojung, Kim Sunggyu.**

**Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Length : Oneshoot**

Anak laki-laki itu berdiri di depan sebuah toko olahraga yang terletak di pusat kota Busan. Usianya baru sekitar 8 tahun. Matanya yang bulat berbinar cerah saat melihat sebuah barang yang terpajang di manekin etalase toko itu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau beli, adik kecil?" sapa ahjussi pemilik toko olahraga itu.

"Ng, ahjussi, apa itu topi seperti yang dipakai Ryu Hyunjin?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu.

Ahjussi itu mengangguk, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya agar wajah mereka sejajar. "Ne . Apa kau menyukai pemain Baseball itu?" tanyanya

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk dengan cepat. "Appa yang menyukai Ryu Hyunjin. Besok appa ulang tahun. Dan Jongin ingin membelikan topi itu untuk appa. Boleh, ahjussi?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu. Matanya menatap ahjussi itu dengan penuh harapan.

Ahjussi itu mengacak surai anak bernama Jongin itu dengan gemas sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne. Tentu saja boleh," jawabnya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya untuk mengambil topi yang terpasang di kepala manekin di etalasenya.

"Apa mau dibungkus sekalian?" Tanya ahjussi itu.

Jongin kembali mengangguk. _'Mudah-mudahan appa suka dengan hadiah Jongin,'_ batin Jongin.

.

.

.

"Hyung, apa hyung sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk appa nanti malam?" Tanya Jongin begitu mendapati Jongdae – kakak laki-lakinya – memasuki kamar mereka.

Jongdae mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Apa Jongin sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk appa?" Jongdae balik bertanya pada adiknya yang usianya terpaut 3 tahun darinya.

Jongin mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja sudah. Dan Jongin yakin, appa pasti suka dengan hadiah Jongin," ucap Jongin dengan percaya diri.

Jongdae terkekeh mendengar ucapan adik kecilnya itu. Tangannya lalu terangkat untuk mengacak rambut kecoklatan adiknya itu.

"Jongin-ah! Jongdae-ya! Cepat turun! Sebentar lagi appa pulang!"

Suara teriakan ibu mereka yang memanggil mereka membuat keduanya langsung berlari menuruni tangga. Dengan kado mereka yang ada di masing-masing tangan mereka.

Jongin yang sampai lebih dulu di lantai satu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kursi yang diduduki ayah mereka saat makan malam. Sedangkan Jongdae malah beranjak ke ruang tengah.

"Jongin ingin menunggu ayah disini? Kan kita merayakan ulang tahun appa di ruang tengah," ujar ibu Jongin.

"Jeongmalyo, eomma? Ah, Jongin kalah dengan Jongdae hyung!"

Jongin segera turun dari kursinya dan berlari ke ruang tengah untuk menemui appa mereka yang sepertinya sudah pulang.

"Appa, saengil chukha hamnida," ujar Jongdae. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah kado yang terbungkus yang dibungkus kertas berwarna biru, warna kesukaan ayahnya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum menerima kado dari anak tertuanya. "Boleh appa buka?" tanyanya yang disambut anggukan oleh Jongdae.

Sang appa tersenyum melihat kado yang diberikan oleh Jongdae. Sebuah topi baseball dengan sign dari Ryu Hyunjin.

"Appa, joha?" Tanya Jongdae.

Tuan Kim mengangguk. "Johayo. Ini asli?" Tanya tuan Kim sambil menunjukkan sign kecil yang ada di ujung topi itu.

Jongdae mengangguk. "Kemarin aku dan temanku ke stadium Goyang menyaksikan mereka berlatih. Dan beruntung, Ryu Hyunjin sempat membagikan sign-nya untuk kami saat itu," cerita Jongdae.

Tuan Kim mengacak pelan rambut Jongdae. "Beruntung sekali kau, Jongdae. Appa bahkan belum pernah bertemu langsung dengan Ryu Hyunjin."

"Jongin, tidak ingin memberikan kado pada appa?" Tanya Nyonya Kim pada Jongin yang masih berdiri di ujung ruang tengah.

"Eomma, apa appa akan suka kado Jongin?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatap nyonya Kim.

"Tentu saja. Kajja, berikan kado itu untuk appa," pinta nyonya Kim.

Jongin mengangguk dan segera beranjak menuju tuan Kim yang masih bercengkrama dengan Jongdae.

"Appa! Saengil chukha hamnida!" seru Jongin. Kedua tangannya mengulurkan kado yang dibungkus kertas berwarna hijau dengan corak mobil-mobilan.

"Kamsahamnida, Jongin-ah. Boleh appa buka kadonya?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

"Ne!" sahut Jongin.

Tuan Kim tersenyum begitu mengetahui kado yang diberikan oleh putra bungsunya itu. Sebuah topi baseball yang serupa dengan yang biasanya dipakai oleh Ryu Hyunjin.

"Appa suka?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ne. Appa suka. Gomawo, Jongin-ah," ujar tuan Kim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin-ah, tolong ambilkan topi baseball appa yang ada di atas meja," pinta Tuan Kim.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Tuan Kim bersama Jongin berencana untuk menonton pertandingan baseball di stadium Goyang hari ini. Sebenarnya Jongdae juga diajak. Tetapi, Jongdae sudah ada janji untuk berlatih vocal bersama beberapa temannya.

"Appa, ini topinya," Jongin menyerahkan sebuah topi baseball yang merupakan kado darinya.

"Eh, bukan yang ini, Jongin-ah. Yang satu lagi. Yang ada sign dari Ryu Hyunjin," jelas tuan Kim. Laki-laki itu lalu melepas sepatunya dan beranjak masuk. Tidak lama kemudian, laki-laki itu keluar dengan memakai topi yang diberikan oleh Jongdae sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Appa suka topi dari Jongdae hyung, ya?" Tanya Jongin.

Tuan Kim mengangguk cepat. "Geureom. Karena pada topi ini ada sign dari Ryu Hyunjin. Jadi, nanti apa bisa memamerkan topi ini pada penonton lain disana. Appa bisa bilang kalau topi appa ditandatangani langsung oleh Ryu Hyunjin," jelas tuan Kim.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya. Antusiasmenya untuk menonton pertandingan baseball langsung lenyap mendengar penjelasan sang appa.

'Appa lebih menyukai punya Jongdae hyung,' batinnya sedih.

"Jongin-ah, kajja kita pergi. Sebentar lagi pertandingannya dimulai," ajak Tuan Kim.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Jongin tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang lebih pendiam. Laki-laki berusia 17 tahun itu kini mulai tinggal sendiri di flat kecil yang disewanya. Ibunya sebenarnya tak mengijinkan Jongin untuk tinggal sendiri, megingat Jongin adalah putra bungsu mereka. Namun Jongin bersikeras meyakinkan sang ibu untuk mengijinkannya tinggal sendiri. Dan akhirnya ibunya pun mengijinkan Jongin untuk tinggal di flat yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah Jongin sekarang.

Tetapi, tak ada yang mengetahui alasan sebenarnya mengapa Jongin memilih tinggal sendirian di flat daripada di rumahnya. Kecuali Kyungsoo, kakak kelas Jongin sedari sekolah dasar.

Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Jongin. Lelaki itu sudah menganggap Jongin seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Karena, Kyungsoo merupakan anak tunggal.

Jongin sudah berhenti memberikan kado untuk ulang tahun ayah mereka sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Jongin sebenarnya masih sangat ingin memberikan kado-kado untuk ulang tahun ayahnya itu. Jongin tak memberikan kado lagi karena tak ingin menelan kecewa. Karena kado yang diberikannya selalu sejenis dengan kado dari Jongdae, namun dengan kualitas yang berbeda.

Kado terakhirnya untuk sang appa adalah tiket pertandingan Ryu Hyunjin. Saat itu, Jongin menyisihkan uang sakunya untuk memberikan hadiah tiket pertandingan Ryu Hyunjin di kelas Premium. Namun, saat itu juga Jongdae, hyungnya, juga memberikan hadiah tiket pertandingan baseball Ryu Hyunjin yang diselenggarakan hari yang sama. Appa mereka lebih memilih menggunakan tiket yang diberikan oleh hyung Jongin karena tiket itu merupakan kelas VIP.

Jongin tidak benar-benar membuang angannya untuk memberikan hadiah pada saat ulang tahun appanya. Angan itu masih ada. Oleh karena itu, kini Jongin bekerja part time di sela kesibukan sekolahnya. Semata-mata untuk mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikan sebuah hadiah yang benar-benar istimewa untuk sang appa.

"Jongin-ah, kau hari ini ke cafe?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengangguk. "Waeyo hyung?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku ingin ikut. Joonmyeon mengajakku bertemu di café itu. Dia bilang ingin membicarakan project kami," jawab kyungsoo.

"Project apa?" Tanya Jongin. Tangannya sibuk mengikat tali sepatu kets yang dibelinya minggu lalu.

"Membedah mayat," jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Kau tidak takut, hyung?" Tanya Jongin yang kini sedang mengunci pintu flatnya.

Kyungso menggeleng. "Untuk apa takut pada mayat? Mereka sudah mati. Yang perlu ditakuti itu mereka yang masih hidup," jawabnya.

Jongin mengangguk membenarkan.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo lalu menaiki bus untuk sampai di café yang mereka bicarakan tadi. Café itu adalah café tempat Jongin bekerja. Jongin bekerja sebagai waitress di café itu. Usianya memang belum legal. Namun berhubung café itu adalah café milik oppa temannya – Soojung – jadi Jongin bisa bekerja di café itu.

Awalnya Soojung tidak ingin membantu Jongin agar diterima di café milik oppanya itu. Tetapi, begitu mendengar niat mulia Jongin, Soojung pun luluh dan membantu Jongin untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan di café yang dimiliki Sunggyu.

"Jongin-ah, minggu depan tanggal 6 November," ujar Soojung yang sedang menjaga kasir.

Jongin yang memang sedang membersihkan meja yang letaknya tak jauh dari kasir, menoleh pada gadis cantik itu. "Lalu kenapa? Ku yakin jongdae hyung sudah menyiapkan hadiah special untuk appa. Uangku belum cukup terkumpul, Soojung-ah," ujar Jongin.

"Bukankah sudah tiga tahun?" Tanya Soojung heran.

"Masih belum cukup, Soojung-ah. Aku ingin untuk sekali saja, appa benar-benar memilih milikku. Untuk sekali saja, appa membanggakan hadiahku. Untuk sekali saja, appa benar-benar menyukai apa yang kuhadiahkan untuknya," jelas Jongin dengan nada lirih. Gerakan tangannya yang mengusap meja itu terhenti. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menurunkan topi yang dipakainya.

Soojung pun kini diam setelah mendengar jawaban Jongin. Apalagi melihat gestur Jongin yang menarik topinya hingga menutupi sekitar matanya.

"Aku ke belakang dulu, Soojung-ah," pamit Jongin sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Ah, ne," jawab Soojung kikuk.

Soojung menatap sendu punggung sahabatnya yang hilang di setelah melewati pintu pantry. Soojung cukup prihatin dengan kondisi sahabat baiknya itu. Soojung pernah beberapa kali ke rumah Jongin pada saat mereka masih duduk di Junior High School, bahkan gadis cantik itu pernah ikut merayakan ulang tahun ayah Jongin. Dan Soojung bersumpah bahwa ayah Jongin memberikan mimik yang berbeda saat melihat hadiah yang diberikan Jongin dan Jongdae. Itulah satu dari beberapa alasan mengapa Soojung merayu Sunggyu oppanya agar memberikan pekerjaan di café mereka itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin-ah, ini gajimu bulan ini," ujar Sunggyu. Tangannya mengulurkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang cukup tebal. "Dan mulai besok, shift-mu berakhir jam setengah Sembilan malam. Arraseo?"

"Eh? Bukannya harusnya jam setengah sepuluh, hyung?" Tanya Jongin heran. Tangannya menerima amplop coklat itu.

"Kau dan Soojung sudah berada di tingkat tiga. Kalian harus lebih meluangkan waktu untuk belajar. Kau harus bisa lulus dengan nilai baik. Jadi, appa mu bisa bangga karena memiliki putra yang pintar dan rajin bekerja keras sepertimu," jelas Sunggyu. "Dan kali ini, cobalah lagi untuk memberikan appa mu hadiah," saran Sunggyu sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Jongin.

"Kamsahamnida, hyung," gumam Jongin pelan.

Jongin lalu mengeluarkan uang yang ada di amplop itu dan mulai menghitungnya. Dua menit kemudian, laki-laki itu berhenti menghitung uangnya. Lalu beranjak menuju ruangan tempat Sunggyu tadi menghilang.

Tok!Tok!Tok!

Jongin mengetuk pelan pintu itu. Setelah terdengar sahutan dari dalam, barulah Jongin memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruangan pribadi Sunggyu itu.

"Waeyo, Jongin-ah?" Tanya Sunggyu. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu tengah sibuk membaca data pendapatan café yang dikelolanya itu.

"Hyung, kurasa kau memasukkan terlalu banyak uang ke dalam amplop gajiku," ujar Jongin. Diletakkannya amplop yang tadi diberikan Sunggyu di atas meja kerja Sunggyu.

"Aniyo. Itu upahmu sebulan ini. Anggap saja aku memberikan upah tambahan karena berkat pertunjukan dancemu setiap akhir pecan, café ini kebanjiran pelanggan. Jadi itu upah tambahanmu. Dan lagi, bukankah sebentar lagi appamu berulang tahun? Jadi, untuk tahun ini, berikanlah hadiah untuknya. Aku yakin, appamu pasti merindukanmu dan hadiah darimu," jelas Sunggyu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang Jongin sedang ada di Myeongdong, salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan di Seoul, ibu kota Korea Selatan. Jongin berniat untuk membelikan sesuatu yang berbeda untuk ulang tahun appanya kali ini. Jongin yakin, kali ini apa yang akan diberikannya tidak akan sama dengan apa yang akan diberikan oleh Jongdae hyung.

Jongin lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah toko yang memiliki nama sama seperti yang ada di kertas yang dipegangnya. Toko itu adalah toko yang direkomendasikan oleh Soojung kemarin.

Begitu menemukan toko yang dicarinya, Jongin pun memasuki toko itu. Matanya berbinar cerah melihat barang-barang yang ada di toko itu. _'Soojung memang bisa diandalkan untuk urusan barang-barang bagus,' _pikir jongin.

"Anyeong haseyo . Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Tanya salah satu pegawai yang bekerja di toko itu.

Jongin pun mengatakan apa yang dicarinya. Pegawai wanita itu mengangguk mengerti. Lalu menuntun Jongin untuk menunjukkan barang yang dimaksud Jongin.

Setelahnya, Jongin beranjak memasuki toko pernak pernik. Sebelum kembali ke Busan, Jongin ingin memberikan oleh-oleh untuk Soojung dan eommanya.

Jongin bergegas menuju stasiun untuk menunggu kereta yang akan membawanya kembali ke kota kelahirannya. Perjalanan dari Busan ke Seoul memakan waktu yang cukup lama, sehingga terkadang Jongin tertidur. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin mengeluh. Dalam pikirannya terbayang senyuman cerah sang appa saat menerima hadiah darinya. Dan itu menguatkannya.

Jongin sampai di Busan pada pukul 7 malam. Jongin tak lupa membawa bungkusannya saat turun dari kereta yang tadi membawanya. Saat sudah sampai di luar stasiun, Jongin mendapati Soojung dan Kyungsoo berdiri di seberang jalan. Jongin tersenyum kecil menanggapi kepedulian mereka yang mau menjemputnya. Padahal cuaca malam ini sedang hujan deras.

Jongin menoleh ke lampu lalu lintas yang ada di dekatnya sebelum menyebrangi jalan raya itu. Kakinya melangkah mantap saat lampu sudah menunjukkan warna hijau untuk pejalan kaki.

TIIINNN!

BRUUKK!

Tubuh Jongin terpental jauh saat sebuah mobil sedan berkecepatan tinggi menabraknya. Soojung dan Kyungsoo bergegas menghampiri tubuh Jongin yang kini telah bersimbah darah.

"Jongin-ah, Jongin-ah, bertahanlah. Jebalyo. Oppa, cepat telpon ambulans!" seru Soojung panik.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. Dirogohnya saku jaketnya untuk mengambil handphone miliknya, lalu dihubunginya rumah sakit terdekat dari stasiun itu.

"Jongin-ah, bertahanlah. Jebal (Kumohon) … hiks …. Jebalyo," isak Soojung.

"Soojungie," panggil Jongin pelan.

"N … ne?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Besok … ulang tahun … appaku," ujar Jongin dengan nafas yang tersendat.

"Ne. Jongin. Besok ulang tahun Jonghyun samchon. Jadi, kau harus bisa bertahan. Hiks. Bukankah kau ingin membuatnya senang … hiks … mendapatkan hadiahmu. Hiks … jadi bertahanlah," ujar Soojung dengan terisak-isak.

"Aniya. Besok ... tolong berikan … bungkusan biru … di tasku … pada appaku," pinta Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kau harus bertahan. Kau harus memberikan hadiah itu dengan tanganmu sendiri," Kyungsoo yang sudah menelpon rumah sakit berlutut di dekat tubuh Jongin.

"Aniya, hyung. Jebal …. berikan bungkusan itu …. pada appa. Aku … harus …. Pergi," ujar Jongin lagi. Setetes air mata mengalir dari manik oniks laki-laki itu. "Katakan pada …. Appa dan eomma … aku menyayangi mereka. Juga … Jongdae hyung. Dan … aku menyayangi …. Kalian juga," suara Jongin terdengar semakin lemah, sebelum menutup kedua kelopak matanya untuk selamanya.

"Jongin-ah, Jongin-ah, Jongin-ah!" panggil Soojung. Gadis cantik itu mengguncang tubuh Jongin yang masih ada di rengkuhannya. "Jongin-ah! Ireona! Ireona! Jangan bercanda …. Hiks. Hiks … Jongin-ah! Ireona! Ireona … hiks. Jebal ireona …. Hiks," suara seruan Soojung yang memanggil Jongin semakin melemah.

Kyungsoo yang juga terpukul dengan kematian Jongin menarik tubuh Soojung ke pelukannya. Membelai lembut punggung rapuh gadis itu untuk memberikan kekuatan.

"Ireona … Jongin-ah," suara Soojung masih terdengar memanggil sahabatnya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa.

"Biarkan dia pergi, Soojungie. Biarkan dia pergi," ujar Kyungsoo. Tangannya masih membelai punggung Soojung. Dan air mata masih menetes di matanya yang bulat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Saengil cukha hamnida _

_Saengil cukha hamnida _

_Saranghaneun uri appa_

_Saengil cukha hamnida' _

"_Jongin?" Jonghyun – appa Jongin dan Jongdae – mengucek matanya untuk memastikan apa yang dilihatnya itu benar-benar Jongin, putra bungsunya._

"_Appa, saengil cukha hamnida. Maafkan Jongin karena beberapa tahun ini tidak kembali ke rumah untuk memberikan hadiah dan merayakan ulang tahun appa," Jongin mendekati sang appa dengan membawa sebuah cake mungil dengan lilin yang menyala di atasnya._

"_Jongin-ah, eomma dan hyungmu dimana? Kenapa tidak ikut merayakan bersama kita?" Tanya sang appa heran._

"_Mereka tidak ada disini, appa," jawab Jongin kalem. "Appa, Jongin harap, appa akan suka dengan hadiah yang akan Jongin berikan. Jongin … menyayangi appa," ujar Jongin dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya._

_Sang appa ikut tersenyum. Tangannya lalu dibentangkan ke arah Jongi. Dan tak lama kemudian tubuh Jongin sudah memeluk tubuh sang appa._

"_Appa, saranghae," bisik Jongin._

_Perlahan-lahan, sosok Jongin di pelukan tuan Kim menghilang, membuat tuan Kim yang usianya sudah kepala empat itu terkejut._

"_Jongin-ah! Jongin-ah! Jongin-ah, kau dimana, nak?!" serunya memanggil nama putra bungsunya itu._

"Jongin-ah!"

Tuan Kim terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal. Kedua telapak tangannya mengusap kasar wajahnya. Lelaki paruh baya itu terkejut saat mendapati air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Jongin-ah," gumamnya pelan.

KRIIIING! KRIIING!

Suara telepon rumah yang diletakkan di ruang tengah rumah itu berbunyi nyaring di tengah sunyinya malam itu memecahkan lamunannya tentang putra bungsunya. Tuan Kim pun beranjak untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat Jongdae yang sedang berdiri di sebelah meja tempat diletakkannya telepon rumah mereka.

Jongdae yang kuliah di Seoul memang sedang menghabiskan waktu libur semesternya di Busan. Apalagi besok adalah ulang tahun Tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim terbelalak saat melihat tubuh Jongdae yang menegang setelah menerima telepon itu.

"Museun iriya, Jongdae-ya?" Tanya tuan Kim.

"Appa, Jongin. Uri Jongin,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamis, 6 November 2013

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kim Jonghyun, Tuan Kim, Appa dari Kim Jongdae dan kim Jongin. Biasanya, hari itu salah satu hari bahagia yang pasti akan dirayakan dengan sukacita oleh anggota keluarga Kim.

Namun hari ini, semua berbeda. Kesedihan jelas terpancar di wajah-wajah mereka yang ada di tempat ini. Beberapa dari mereka yang ada di tempat ini meneteskan air mata. Dan beberapa lainnya menangis terisak.

Jongdae tampak menatap sendu gundukan yang ada di hadapannya kini. Gundukan tempat disemayamkannya jasad adiknya. Adik laki-laki kesayangannya. Tangan Jongdae merengkuh tubuh sang eomma yang semakin lemah karena terus menangis terisak – belum menerima kepergian putra bungsunya yang tiba-tiba.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para peziarah itu mulai meninggalkan makam Kim Jongin. Langit hari ini begitu gelap, seakan ikut berduka atas kepergian salah satu anak adam itu. Jongdae yang prihatin dengan kondisi sang eomma pun membawa wanita itu untuk kembali ke rumah.

"Appa, aku akan membawa eomma pulang. Appa tidak ikut?" Tanya Jongdae.

Tuan Kim menggeleng pelan. "Aniya. Kalian pulang saja duluan. Appa masih ingin menemani adikmu disini," jawab tuan Kim. Tangannya yang sudah renta itu mengusap nisan batu yang ada di atas gundukan itu.

Jongdae mengangguk. Laki-laki itu mengerti jika appanya itu juga terpukul atas kepergian adiknya yang tiba-tiba itu. Apalagi appanya itu jarang menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jongin. Jadi, Jongdae bisa mengerti jika ada rasa penyesalan di hati appanya itu.

"Jongin-ah, anyeong. Jeongmal gomawo, Jongin-ah. Atas hadiahmu. Appa berjanji, hadiahmu ini, akan selalu appa pakai dan appa jaga. Appa berjanji, Jongin-ah. Yaksokhae," ujar tuan Kim. Di pergelangan tangannya, melingkar sebuah jam tangan berwarna keemasan.

Butir-butir air mata menetes dari manik lelaki paruh baya itu. Dan seakan ikut menangis, langit pun mulai menurunkan airnya dari awan-awan gelap itu.

"Jongie, saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae."

**The End**

**Ren_Choi**

**Mind to Review**


End file.
